


Rock Crystal

by lferion



Category: Daughters of Mannerling Series - M. C. Beaton
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genus Loci, Other, Yuletide, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Mannerling has a voice





	Rock Crystal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisbluespirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/gifts).



* * *

* * *

The rock-crystal lights chimed and whispered, high, pure, nearly inaudible notes — or rather, notes audible only to those who could hear, ought to hear, who the spirit that inhabited the chandelier (and the house, the land, the slow spring and deep-delved rocks beneath) wanted to hear. The language of the first dwellers of the place was long forgotten, but not their power, for they had woken the stones and spring and the land itself. Gave fire to what had been formless and cold. Dance here! it chimed. Be here! Be bright-burning, fierce-feeling and here, here, here. Be here, with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Image is from [here.](http://www.andromedo.com/rock-crystal-chandelier-photo/schonbek-2485-versailles-rock-crystal-collection-chandelier/)


End file.
